You Stole Mine
by Satan'sLittleLamb
Summary: I dreamt of babies; tiny, tan, brunette babies filling the house with their cries. I didn't know what he dreamt about, but I knew it wasn't about babies. I just didn't imagine it would be something impossible. OOC/Dark
1. Chapter 1

**You Stole Mine:**

_**I dreamt of babies; tiny, tan, brunette babies filling the house with their cries. I didn't know what he dreamt about, but I knew it wasn't about babies. I just didn't imagine it would be something impossible.**_

* * *

**Everything you see that is familiar to you is owned by S. Myers, L.J. Smith, and the producers of The CW. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: June 22nd****, 1992**

A girl with an oval shaped face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown, curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes walked into the bar like she owned the place. Her hips swayed to the music in a hypnotic gesture, making all eyes lock on her. It was clear to everyone – male and female – that the girl was an extraordinarily beautiful and a seductive young woman.

The girl knew that everyone had their eyes on her, but she didn't care, she had over five hundred years to get use to it. She made sure her heels made nose as she walked to the back of the bar, she wanted everyone to know she had arrived. When she made it to the back, she saw the woman sitting there alone, placing her order. The girl slide into the booth and looked at the menu. "I'll have a basket of your chicken tenders with a Budweiser." She held her menu out for the surprised waiter to take. "Thank you."

The other girl, however, did not seemed frazzled by this and continued to place her order. When the waiter left, she turned to the girl. "Which one are you?"

The girl laughed. "Oh, come on, Rose, you were the only one who could tell us apart. I know it's been a while since we've last seen you, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

Rose kept her expression blank. "You're both the same now." She looked closely at the girl sitting in front of her and tried to pick out a certain feature about her, but couldn't.

"I'll give you a hint: I wasn't into Elijah."

Rose's eyes hardened. "Izabela," Rose said, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm glad you could make it." She quickly thanked the waiter who came back with their orders.

Izabela took a sip of her beer and stared Rose down. "You're glad it's me and not Katerina, but I'm curious why though." She smirked as Rose squirmed in her seat. She may have been older, but Izabela had been through much more, making her scarier.

"I wanted to know if you've came in contact with," Rose looked around the bar and whispered, "Klaus."

Izabela leaned back in her seat and shook her head. "No, but I did have the honor of meeting his daddy." She sneered at the memory. "Now I know where Klaus gets his temper from."

"What did he want?"

"He demanded that I tell him where Klaus is and he would consider letting me live," Izabela scoffed. "So I told him off and walked away. I don't think anyone's done that before, because he just stood there a moment before he ran off."

Rose practically jumped out of her seat. "You told off an Original?" People looked her way in annoyance and confusion, making her blush. "Are you insane?"

Izabela crossed her arms. "I'm surviving, and you make it sound like I've never told one off before. I guess your memory is slipping, Rosie."

Rose glowered at Izabela who snickered. "You're just too easy. It's no wonder how he got you in bed – your feathers are easily ruffled."

"I could say the same thing about your sister," Rose hissed. Too quickly for her to react though, Izabela picked up the fork next to her and stabbed it through Rose's hand who cried out in surprise. She looked into Izabela's eyes and recognized that alluring darkness to them, but now it was just darkness, once there was light behind those dark eyes.

"Katerina is not here to defend herself, but I will gladly end you for making remarks about my sister." Izabela shoved the fork deeper in Rose's skin. "Now, get to talking, Rose, because I don't have all day. I have a dinner date at five."

Rose closed her eyes and began to talk. "There's news that the doppelganger has been born in Mystic Falls." She kept her eyes down, not wanting to see the emotions running through Izabela's eyes. "It seems that the Petrova line lives on."

Izabela leaned in; Rose could feel her breath with every word she spoke. "Rose-Marie, listen to me _very _carefully – I want you to make sure not a single hair on this doppelganger is harmed, because we both know Klaus will come for her when the time is right."

"You want Klaus to succeed?" Rose asked, shocked. "If he unleashes the Sun and Moon Curse, Izabela, there's no telling what he'll do!"

Izabela pushed the fork deeper into Rose's hand, she heard something crack. "You have fear for something you don't understand."

"I understand…," Rose said, but stopped when Izabela broke the fork in half, leaving the bottom half in her skin. Izabela swirled the broken part of the fork around her fingers and eyed Rose carefully before she smirked and laughed. "Fear is in the mind, Rose. You should know that by now, after five hundred years, you'd think you know something, but I guess it all lies on the person, huh?"

Rose licked her dry lips. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You are to go to Mystic Falls and see the darling baby, OK? Watch her for a couple months, but don't stay too long. We both know one of Klaus's goons will show up no later." Izabela looked Rose square in the eye. "I mean it, Rose; no harm is to come to that child."

Rose nodded. "What if Klaus shows up?"

Izabela leaned back in her seat. "Don't worry about him; he's been in hiding for so long that many believe him to be a myth." Izabela casted her eyes down and actually gave a small smile. "Funny how people forget that myths and movies need inspiration too, maybe they'd survive better." She chucked the other broken half of the fork and watched as it pierced through Rose's shirt and skin, right below her heart.

"Give the waiter a tip." Izabela slide out the booth and out of Rose's life for seventeen years.

* * *

**Please, review and let me know what you think.**

**And for those who have read the first chapter of my other story, Red Eyes, I'm terribly sorry that I have not updated yet. Things have been hectic with the Christmas season and New Years, but I promise that I will update soon.**

**Check out my profile for up-coming stories, and go to my page for other stories I have posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Middle of Junior Year – Forks, WA**

* * *

**Any familiar work belongs to S. Myers, L.J. Smith, and the producers of The CW.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An education was one of the many things I wanted in my human life. But of course that wasn't the proper role a woman of my time portrayed. I would secretly sneak off into my father's chambers where he would hold the Merchants meetings, and curl up under the curtain which hid my tiny body well, and read a book. When I started reading I had not a single clue what the words said, but with the help of a slave girl, and my thirst for knowledge, I quickly learned how to read. My father figured out about this activity when I was around the age of ten or thirteen. Like any other punishment, I was flogged and then was told what a disgrace I was.

Katerina and I were never the ones to play human; we only did it when it was needed, so I guess this was one of the times it was needed. I certainly hated small towns, it felt like you had no room to breathe, and that meant I had to feed outside the area, and sometimes, honestly, I grow too lazy to do that. And I would constantly be hounded by humans with ridiculous questions that make me itch to rip their tongues out. I was never a patient person, which certainly had not changed over the years.

As I walked into the main office of the high school, my cell phone rang. "Zdraveĭte, Katerina, kak moga da vi pomogna?" The lady sitting at the front desk seemed taken aback at the language that I spoke. **(Hello, Katerina, how may I help you?)**

_"Govoreĭki na bŭlgarski, vizhdam. Zashto e taka, Izabela?"_ I could see the raised eyebrow and smirk perfectly on my sister's face. **(Speaking in Bulgarian, I see. Why is that, Izabela?)**

I shrugged my shoulders even though she couldn't see it. I handed my ID to the woman at the desk and pushed aside a decoration hanging from the ceiling out of my face. It was a cut out of a Spartan warrior in full armor and holding a sword. _How cute, _I thought to myself and rolled my eyes. "Zashtoto govoreneto na angliĭski ezik e tvŭrde skuchno. A osven tova, nikoĭ ne razbira bŭlgarski veche osven ako ne ste na nashata vŭzrast ili po-vŭzrasten ot nas." **(Because speaking in English is too boring. And besides, nobody understands Bulgarian anymore unless you're our age or older than us.)**

Katerina laughed. _"Vyarno e, vyarno. Taka che, sestra, naĭ-skŭpa, kazhi mi - kak e malŭk grad? _**(True, true. So, sister, dearest, tell me – how's the small town?)**

The lady handed me back my ID with a smile, and began to print my schedule for the rest of the school year. I tapped my nails impatiently against the marble structure. I smirked at the lady when she shot me a look of annoyance. "Tya ima svoite privilegii; dosadni khora vinagi e zabavno." **(It has its perk; annoying humans is always fun.)**

Katerina hummed and sighed. _"Tŭzhnoto e, che tryabva da se slozhi kraĭ na tova razgovora; igrae Elena nikoga ne svŭrshva." _She sighed, _"Obicham te, bliznak." _**(Sadly, I have to end this conversation; playing Elena never ends. I love you, twin.)**

I took the papers from the woman and left without a word. Just as I entered the hallway, the bell rung, all the teenagers rushed to get to class. "Az sŭshto te obicham, bliznak." **(I love you, too, twin.)**

I put my phone in my back pocket and made my way down the hall. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders. I looked up at the kid and scolded him when I saw his acne covered face. "Hey, you're the new girl, Isabella, right? I'm Eric; by the way, I'm the eyes and ears of this school."

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. "Look, Eric, don't touch me – ever. And learn my name, it's not _Isabella, _it's Izabela. Now, I have to get to first period, I don't want to be late on my first day." I walked away from the sweating, embarrassed human and walked to room 332: Spanish.

The teacher, Mrs. Newest, wasn't even of people of Spanish speaking decent; she couldn't even roll her 'Rs'. Of course she had her eyes on me, she wanted to see how superior my Spanish was. She walked over to my desk and looked me up and down. "Isabella, es Isabella, ¿correcto? Dime, ¿qué tan bien puede usted hablar español?"

I leaned back in my seat and threw my arm over the head of the seat. "Su Izabela, en primer lugar, y yo, la señora más reciente dicen; cuán superior es mi español?"

She looked frazzled at my words. As I looked around the classroom, I noticed that majority of the class was Caucasian. Most of the town was Anglo-Saxon, but that wasn't so surprising. Most small communities were of the same ethnicity, not that they planned to do it that way, it just happened.

I remember during the beginning of the 20th century, Katerina and I had taken the steam boat from Germany to America. As the boat sailed off into sea, we witnessed stem boat after steam boat sail along with us. It seemed like my sister and I were not the only ones running away from something. When we made it to Ellis Island, we watched families gather around, separated from each other, and crying over their losses. It was an emotional place, but the orderlies and the doctors/nurses did not care for the immigrants. They were just a waste of space, more people to be adding to America's ever-growing list of immigrants.

It was no rumor that names were being ruined, family histories all destroyed in that one simple moment. O'Riley became Riley, Kalanowski became Kalonowski, Ingraham became Ingram, and so forth. Katerina and I simply skipped the process of getting our passports, and the whole check-up lanes. America had not changed very much after the Civil War, besides the fact that African Americans were no longer slaves, and the white men could no long have claims over them.

We had come back to the Land of the Free for many reasons; one of them being that Klaus was right on our tracks. As we traveled from country to country, we would tip off the local witches/warlocks who were willing to help, which surprisingly, was many. Not many believed in Klaus anymore, but the witches were still on edge when his named was brought up. Witches have a strong relationship with the elements and their ancestors, so it wouldn't be all that shocking to me if they picked up on some bad vibes that were unnatural.

My day progressed well. Second period, which was English, went smoothly; the teacher had assigned the class to do a report of the play _Macbeth. _The teacher had us reading the play from a book that had the original text on the left, but the modern version on the left. I preferred the left side; I was use to the original text because I was a century older than Shakespeare. Third period was Nutrition & Food, and within the first five minutes of class I wanted to kill everyone in there.

The teacher, who was an older woman, had no control over the class, she allowed the football players and 'popular' kids get to her easily. There were only three people in that class willing to learn – a girl named Victoria, a boy, Jordan, and me. The rest would not shut up. The way they spoke and allowed anything to come out their mouth made me cringe with disgust, not only for them, but for their parents as well. If my parents had ever found that I spoke such a way in public, I would be dead, and I knew my mother would not feel an ounce of sympathy for me.

It was painstakingly long waiting for 11:30 to come. Today, I had 'B' lunch, meaning I spend thirty minutes in the beginning of class, thirty minutes at lunch, and thirty minutes in the same class until the bell rung.

To my knowledge, all the other Nutrition & Food classes had already begun to cook, besides this class, and it was the largest class.

_RIIIING!_

I was the first one out of my seat and out the door. I choose to sit at the table at the end of the cafeteria, in the sunlight. The humans began to fill the lunchroom, I could hear every conversation going on, the smell of the different foods they were serving, and I could see the entire thing they couldn't. We were allowed to eat outside, and the humans enjoyed doing that in the spring season, but not now, it was far too cold. Though, there was this one group of friends who sat outside in any kind of weather, and it was easy to tell that they were the 'outcast' of the school. Maybe they'd come in handy to me someday…

My train of thought was interrupted when a tray filled with cafeteria food was placed on the other side of the table, and much to my distaste, more trays began to fill the table.

"Hey, _Izabela,_" one of the annoying boys said, empathizing my name far too much.

"You are?" I asked with very little emotion.

He gave me a smile, and I wish he hadn't. I could see the rotting that was starting on his teeth, and his breath was terrible. Didn't he know about toothpaste, or mints? "I'm Mike Newton, we have first period together."

I didn't remember him at all, though, that was because I didn't look up once from the desk, I was too busy doing the work assigned, and then playing games on my phone. The other humans – two males and three females – were looking at me.

What the bloody hell were they waiting for?

The girl with wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and a stuff bra cleared her throat. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'm Jessica, you're new, right?"

I mentally rolled my eyes and gave her my own fake smile. "No, I've been going to the same school as you since Pre-K." I smirked when I saw her fluster with anger an embarrassment.

The blond girl didn't even try to fake anything; she looked me up and down, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Lauren."

I sat back and folded my arms across my chest, and smirked at her too, but not for the same reason. "I'm Izabela."

"I know," she scoffed.

"How could you not? It's not like I'm the main talk around town."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at me, and I titled my head to the side and glared back. The table had been silent as we spoke to each other, but I could seem squirming now. After two minutes of our little, but very serious, stare down, Lauren cracked first. "I like you."

I flashed her, my hundred-watt bitch smirk. "Ditto, babe." I looked at Asian girl next to Jessica. She wore glasses, which worked for her, and she had her hair in a ponytail, out of her face. "You're Angela; I know that because we have English together."

She nodded her head, and looked surprised that I remembered her name. "Yeah, that's right. You're amazing with the Shakespearean Era and the language, by the way."

"Why, thank you." I was truly flattered by her compliment. Now a day, to most humans, knowing something other than the newest phone, twerking, and boy bands, you were considered a geek. I have been called that many times, but it never bothered me. I always walked away with the last laugh because I had more money than they would ever make, I will always look young, and I live forever. So you can imagine how nice it was to get praise for my smarts.

I learned the other boys were Eric and Tyler. It was obvious that Eric and Angela liked each other, but both were too shy to say a thing. I inwardly snorted to myself though; Eric wasn't so shy this morning. Tyler was dating Lauren, but his eyes would linger far too long on other females, and a few times he would look over at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I never did value cheaters, even when I was just toying with a human; I never had another human to toy with on the side. Back when I was human, it wasn't uncommon for a husband to have his mistresses, but it was frowned upon secretly.

Jessica was hanging all over Mike, pushing her fake boobs in his face every chance she got. At one point Mike had to excuse himself, he said he promised another female he would sit with her today. As he walked away I saw Jessica's face fall. I knew the feeling of being unwanted first hand, and it wasn't a good feeling. I almost felt sorry for the girl – almost.

Tyler and Eric were engrossed in their own conversation, and Jessica would jump in here and there. Lauren and Angela were talking about dresses. A red dress, a blue dress, a black dress, a white dress, etc., etc. When they were no longer concerned about the color of the dress, they worried about the style of it, then heels to match, then how to do their hair, and a date for Angela, because, quoting Lauren, "there was no way in hell, Ange, that you are going by yourself tonight. You are not a prude."

Some sort of dance must be approaching soon, because I noticed a banner in the front of the office this morning, but I paid no mind to it. I have never been excited over dances, formal or non-formal, I, like my father, did not like social events such as a dance; it was useless in my mind. The only dance s I had ever enjoyed in my life was when my father had banned Katerina and I from our home. When we ran to England, Elijah had found us, and that was the start of Katerina's messy love life. I did not like him from the start; when he had first met us, he kept mumbling something that sounded like the name Tatiana, and come to find out, it was our ancestor. Klaus was alright, I enjoyed his company more than Elijah's, and I formed a bond with him in a sense. It was no lie that I missed my older brother, and Klaus kind of filled that void for me.

But there was one brother that I favored over the rest. He was menacing to Klaus, unreasonable to Rebekah, and unstable to Elijah. In today's standards, I assume you could call him bipolar, he was a respectful gentleman one minute, but could turn direct and aggressive the very next. He is quite different when it comes to males and females. When introduced to a female, he greets one with dignity and respect, but let it be a male and he'll speak to them very condescendingly. Patronizing his siblings is something he greatly enjoys. A few snark and contempt comments are all but his way in challenging them, especially Klaus and Rebekah. And every rule set for him, he'll break.

Over looking all his flaws, he his very loyal to his family, and those deemed important to him, or by his siblings. He's closer to Rebekah and Klaus, even though Rebekah can easily move on and not worry for him when he gone for days; he even sometimes view Klaus's actions as 'horrors', even though he has no room to talk.

His trade mark is his dark hair and eyes. He looks similar to Elijah in their facial structures, but looks younger. He's 6'1", very handsome with a lean, athletic build. He's arrogant and bordering when it comes to his appearance. He's no fool, many women flaunt over him, only feeding his ever-growing ego. He always tends to dress in a high class manner, much like his siblings. However, like Klaus, he dressed in a more casual manner, not over doing the high class attire. I remember what he was wearing the last time I saw him: a collared shirt with a vest wound over it, and dress pants. His hair was slicked upwards, allowing his face to be seen, and not shadowed by his bangs.

"Izabela," Lauren said, making me snap my eyes towards her. "Are you alright? We've been calling your name for four minutes!" Angela nodded her head in agreement, worry flashing in her eyes. Jessica, Eric, and Tyler were also looking at me, but more with caution.

I nodded my head. "Yes, what were you saying?"

"Junior-Prom is coming up, and we have to go shopping. You want to come?" Angela gave a small smile along with Lauren.

"Sure, why not? I'm positive Charlie will have some guys' night out Friday."

Charlie Swan was the man I compelled to be my father. I knew that since it was a small town, Charlie would want to meet me ASAP. So, I being the intelligent person that I am looked him up. I found some very important information that I used to my advantage. He was married to Renee Higginbotham when they were both eighteen, and when Charlie was nineteen, they had their first child, a girl, Isabella Marie. When Isabella was eight months old, Renee packed their bags and left, never looking back. Isabella would spend Christmas and summers with Charlie, but that all stopped when she was eight.

It was easy to play the part of Isabella, thank God that I sort of looked like her. The only differences between us were her oval face and pale skin. Explaining my tan complexion to Charlie wasn't so hard, Isabella currently lived in Arizona. Luckily Charlie wasn't one to pay attention to facial structures, but when I first met him, I compelled him just in case. To cover my tracks, I told him he didn't need to contact Renee about anything that concerned me. He hadn't had any contact with his daughter and ex-wife in years.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lauren exclaimed.

I smiled at her as my cell phone vibrated. It was from my twin.

_What the hell?! There's a cure for vampirism? _

As I was about to respond to her ridiculous question, my nose was filled with the sickly sweet smell of bleach an animal blood. I looked up and saw five unnaturally pale teenagers with similar gold eyes enter the cafeteria. Four of them seemed like a couple – a mated couple. Then there was one who was by himself. They moved swiftly to the other table on the far end, away from the windows.

_I have a bigger problem on my hands. There are Cold Ones here!_

I sent the message and looked up again.

Five gold eyes were locked on me.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes! I used Google Translate for both languages; I'm going off of that for and my two year knowledge of Spanish class. Yeah, I suck at Spanish, I know.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think! Oh, and check out my other stories. **


End file.
